A Day at the Mall
by Motivation is Dying
Summary: Small drabbles about the FACE family spending time at a mall. Warning: Crack, possible OOC-ness.
1. America buys video games

**IMPORTANT A/N: I might be revising some stuff in here. I was unsatisfied with the third chapter.**

America, Canada and England were walking inside a mall. They previously had Francis with them, until he left them to flirt with girls.

While walking, America saw a video game store with all of the merchandise 75% off.

America kneeled on the floor, put his hands both in the air, and said in a very dramatic voice, "THE VIDEO GAME GODS HAVE BLESSED ME,"

He ran to the store and saw many customers buying a lot of stuff. He glared at them and they glared back.

America lowered his body and mimicked the starting position when racing. Then he ran very fast while grabbing a lot of items while yelling, "THIS. IS. SPARTAAA!"

England and Canada were standing there very awkwardly as it happened.

"Canada, what the hell just happened to that idiot brother of yours?" England asked.

"He gets like that whenever there's a sale at a video game store." Canada sighed.

They stared at the sight before them mimicking the depressed/disappointed expressions of the characters from _Nichijou_.

"So, do you want to go look for France before he ends up getting laid?"

"Okay."

The two sane nations went looking for the perverted nation while leaving America behind.

America came back with a lot of bags of merchandise when he saw that England and Canada left him.

"Hey, where'd they go all of a sudden?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and Nichijou.  
**

 **A/N: The whole concept of this chapter is based on the use of the sentence "THIS IS SPARTAAA!".**


	2. France encounters a trap

France left the three nations by themselves in order to flirt with girls. While he was walking, he saw a cute, short-haired girl. He approached the girl and said,

"Bonjour, mon cher. I bet there is no girl more beautiful than you." France flirted.

"Um, excuse me," said the girl in a soft voice. "I'm actually a guy."

"Dafuq." France exclaimed then regained his composure and apologized to the girl-who-looked-like-a-boy. "I'm sorry, sir, for the misunderstanding."

"It's alright, I get that a lot." and so the boy walked away.

France speed-walked away from the scene in shock and unknowingly bumped into England and Canada.

"Papa, we were just about to look for you."

"What happened to you?"

"The world isn't the same anymore." France said in an ominous voice.

"France, what the hell are you saying?"

"The apocalypse has come! Boys are turning into girls! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" France ran away as England and Canada chased him.

"Papa, where are you going?"

"Forget that, let's just get him!"

The two nations caught up to France and restrained him and he passed out, then they met up with America carrying a bunch of bags.

"Dude! Why do I get to carry him!?"

 **A/N: In case you didn't know, a trap is a guy who looks like a lady, a reverse trap is the opposite. And yes, I know that France is bisexual. I just want him to be shocked.  
**


	3. Canada freaks out

After the three Anglophones got France, they decided on where they will eat.

"I want to go to Mickey-D's!"

"A pancake or a waffle restaurant."

"France, do you want something?"

France is still unconscious.

"Well, let's just go eat pancakes." said England.

"YAY!" Canada exclaimed.

And so, the four nations went to a pancake restaurant and they ordered what they wanted.

"I'll have a simple pancake with maple syrup."

"I, the hero, will have a pancake with lots of sweet toppings."

"I'll have a pancake with whipped cream on top and a cup of tea, please."

"And you, sir?" the waitress asked France.

"He'll just have a simple pancake, please." England spoke for him.

"Okay, your orders will come in a few minutes."

The orders came in later and the previous waitress served their food. All of them got what they wanted, except for Canada.

"Ma'am, where's the maple syrup?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just ran out of stock. Do you want something else? We have a new special."

"There's no maple syrup."

"Oh no," America exclaimed.

Something inside of Canada snapped, and it made him more aggressive than ever.

"There's no maple syrup."

"Um, sir, are you alright?"

"WHY IS THERE NO MAPLE SYRUP!?"

"Um, sir, I just told you that we have no more syrup." the poor waitress said. "So please calm down and-"

"NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN IF I DON'T HAVE MY MAPLE SYRUP!" Canada started going berserk and thrashed the table.

"What on earth is going on with your brother!?" screamed England.

"He's like that when he has no maple syrup on his pancakes!"

America went to restrain Canada, while England tried to wake up France.

"Hey frog, wake up! Canada's going crazy!"

France woke up and saw the scene and exclaimed, "Mon Dieu, Mathieu!" (Look, it rhymed!)

"Dudes, help me try to stop him."

France and England went help America restrain Canada.

America talked to the waitress while still stopping Canada to go all ape-man, "Miss, I'm sorry for this but can you at least try to buy some maple syrup at the supermarket? He really needs it. We'll also pay for the damages we've caused."

The waitress went to the grocery store and had to buy maple syrup while the three tried to control Canada. She returned after 20 minutes and by then Canada was struggling and the three are getting tired.

"Um, sir, here's the syrup." she put it on the table.

"Please pour it on the pancakes." said America. The waitress poured it.

"Mattie," America called the berserk nation, "Here's the maple syrup."

Canada reverted back to his quiet self after he saw the maple syrup on the pancakes. He slowly ate it and smiled. The three men were exasperated.

"So, how much did everything cost?"

The waitress added up everything in the bill and put in America's hand. It was $700.

"I'll go pay for it." America sighed.

After the incident, Canada was banned, and the three nations agreed to never let Canada choose any place that serves pancakes, including McDonalds, and just let him make his own. And to buy him a gallon of maple syrup.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

 **A/N: I have no idea what just happened while writing this. Also, this chapter is longer than the first two. Did anyone notice 'Murica being responsible for once? I did warn you for OOC-ness.  
**


End file.
